You Know You Love Me
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Sequel of sorts to "You Give Love a GN." A Logan/Lucy story, or L&L as I like to call it. After the whole music video kiss thing, Lucy had been avoiding Logan like the plague. But Logan's not giving up. He tries to get her to admit she likes him.


**A/N: I really shouldn't be doing this as I have to get up early in the morning to go to work. I got the idea in my head though, and…yeah…Anyways, this is a sequel of sorts to "You Give Love a GN."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I am not making a profit by writing this.**

**You Know You Love Me**

After the whole music-video-kiss thing, Lucy had been avoiding Logan like the plague. She made herself scarce whenever he was around. She didn't answer any of his phone calls, texts, or e-mails. As the elevator door opened, she peeked her head out and scanned the lobby of The Palm Woods. Seeing no sign of Logan, she got out of the elevator. A tree hat-wearing Logan popped up out of some bushes just as Lucy got outside.

"Geez Logan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Lucy remarked, clutching her chest.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Logan asked, sounding hurt.

See? Now she felt kind of bad. She hadn't really meant to hurt his feelings. No, wait! Lucy wasn't about to let herself feel sorry for Logan. That would undoubtedly lead to…other things…that Lucy didn't want to happen. So instead, she decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy replied.

"What am I talking about? Hmm. Let's see. You don't answer my phone calls, texts, or e-mails. Every time you see me, you turn around and walk in the other direction. Sound familiar?" Logan asked.

She looked at Logan without trying to stare, but he made it so hard. Why did he have to be so cute? Time out! Cute? What was with her girl chemistry today? It was all out of whack! And why on God's green Earth was she nervous all of a sudden? Seriously, what was going on here?

"Don't you remember our kiss? Because it's all I can think about," Logan admitted, his cheeks flushed out of embarrassment.

"Kiss? What kiss? We never kissed," Lucy babbled.

Logan knew better. And what was with her talking so fast all of a sudden? Not to mention the fact that she was avoiding making eye contact with him at all costs. She was clearly playing hard to get, and honestly, Logan found the chase to be a big time rush.

"So are you telling me you felt nothing?" Logan questioned.

"That is _exactly_ what I'm telling you," Lucy responded.

"Ha! I thought you said we never kissed!"

"Will you keep your voice down? What if someone hears us?"

Logan frowned. Realization started to sink in, and it would certainly explain why she refused to admit that there was something between them. Frankly, he was surprised she even cared what people thought. Lucy didn't really strike him as the kind of girl who gave a flying fig what people thought about her or anything really.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Lucy shrieked as he picked her up, and draped her over his shoulder. With Lucy in tow, he walked into the supply closet, shutting and locking the door behind them. Then he set her down. She glared daggers at him.

"Do that again, and I'll murder you in your sleep," Lucy said even though she was kidding…mostly…

Logan gulped nervously, which naturally Lucy found oh-so adorable, and then instantly hated herself for finding it adorable in the first place. Logan tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised as he watched Lucy have some sort of internal struggle with herself.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me? Are you ashamed that you like me, and don't say you don't because you and I both know that you do," Logan commented.

"Wow! _Someone_ is full of himself," Lucy remarked.

"Quit changing the subject!"

"Ugh! Fine! It's not that I'm ashamed to be seen with you. It's just I'm me, and you're…_you_!"

"What, pray tell, does that mean?"

"There you go again! Seriously, who says stuff like that?"

Logan threw his hands up in frustration. Lucy was being awfully evasive. He couldn't get a straight answer out of her no matter how hard he tried. If he didn't think something was up before, he _definitely_ did now.

"Focus, Lucy!" Logan exclaimed.

"_Never_ tell me what to do!" Lucy warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lucy tried her best to hide her smile. Her threat was totally serious, but Logan's reaction was totally precious. Hold the phone! Precious? Seriously, what did she drink today?

"All I meant was that I usually date bad boys," Lucy stated.

The next thing she knew, Logan had on a pair of sunglasses that he got from who knows where.

"You want a bad boy? I can be a bad boy! I can be any kind of guy you want! Chicka-chicka-_what_?" Logan remarked, striking a gangster pose.

Lucy burst out laughing. Logan quickly removed his shades, tossing them aside. He didn't really understand why she was laughing at him. She _was_ laughing at him, wasn't she? What did he do that was so funny? Not to toot his own horn or anything, but he thought he had been pretty convincing.

"You're like a teacup poodle trying to be a rottweiler!" Lucy exclaimed, doubled over in laughter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! A _teacup poodle_? Really?" Logan retorted, officially offended.

"I love you."

It was unclear whose eyes widened more at that moment: Lucy's or Logan's? Lucy was in complete shock that she slipped up like that and blurted it out. Logan was over the moon that she admitted what he knew to be true all along.

"I knew it!" Logan commented.

"As a friend. I love you as a friend," Lucy said, trying desperately to cover her tracks.

"That's not what you meant!"

Lucy let out an audible groan. She held Logan's face in between her hands, stood up on her tiptoes, and planted a kiss on Logan's lips. Afterwards, Logan was uttering nonsensical syllables.

"There! That shut you up!" Lucy said, dusting off her hands, and falling back down onto the balls of her feet.

XXXXX

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Logan asked after he had recovered.

"Depends. Are you going to ask me out?" Lucy responded.

Logan winced, earning a quizzical look from Lucy.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think that's such a good idea," Logan commented.

"Why not?" Lucy replied.

"You've never seen me try to ask a girl out before, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"Yeah…it's not a pretty sight."

Lucy had to admit that now she was intrigued. She and Logan made eye contact with one another. Then, Logan made a break for the door. He managed to get it open a crack before Lucy slammed it shut, earning a whimper from Logan.

"Now, is there something you want to ask me, Logan?" Lucy inquired.

Logan slumped his shoulders in defeat. He started bouncing up and down, and slapping himself in the face. He rolled his neck. Lucy wasn't sure what to make of all this…well, whatever it was.

Logan took a deep breath. "I was wondering if…you know how we were on the subject of…aah! Bleep, blap, bloop!"

Lucy smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. What was that? Here she thought Logan had only been kidding about him sucking when it came to asking girls out. She couldn't have been more wrong if she tried.

Logan retreated to a corner of the supply closet. He wanted to do nothing more than disappear. He was so humiliated. It wasn't his fault that he got so nervous around girls! Okay, so maybe it was, but he couldn't help it! Why do they have to be so pretty? And do they know how much pressure they put on a guy when they ask him to ask them out? Logan was never very good with pressure.

"Check your phone," Logan said suddenly.

Right on cue, Lucy felt her phone vibrate. She had received a new text message…from Logan. She opened the message, and read it.

"Seriously? You're asking me out through a _text message_?" Lucy replied, incredulously.

"Yes, but it worked! I asked you out! Yay! Go me!" Logan replied, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"It's a good thing you're cute."

Logan had a ridiculously large dimpled smile on his face as he closed off the distance between the two of them.

"What did you just say?" Logan asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Lucy countered.

"Yes you did! You think I'm cute!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything back to me?"

"Oh, right. Um…"

"Um?"

"Don't pressure me, okay? I'm already bad enough at this as it is!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Logan really had no idea how to talk to a girl. She shouldn't be so surprised though. After all, she was talking about someone who spent most of his day with three other dudes.

Her phone vibrated again.

"Tell me you did _not _just text me that I look pretty or cute or whatever," Lucy said, massaging her temples with her fingers.

"Okay. I did not just text you that you look pretty or cute or whatever," Logan responded innocently.

"Logan!"

She checked her latest text message on her phone from Logan (of course!). It read, "U R HOT!"

"What? It's easier to talk to girls when you're just texting them!" Logan commented.

Now it was Lucy that wanted to get the heck out of dodge. She was halfway there too, when Logan called out to her.

"Wait!" he said.

Lucy froze in her tracks. She turned so that she was facing Logan. He had a strange look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Not that she was staring into his big, beautiful, brown eyes…

"As you can see, I'm not so good with words, so I'll let my actions speak for themselves," he said.

He cupped her cheek with one hand. He brushed a strand of hair from her face with his other hand. He lowered his head to hers, puckered his feathery soft, luscious lips, and captured her lips in his own. Her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. She felt weak in the knees, and she had butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden. To top it all off, she was pretty sure her heart was soaring.

Much to her chagrin, he pulled back. He had a trademark dimpled grin on his face.

"There will be _a lot _more of that if you agree to go out with me," Logan commented, winking at Lucy and clicking his tongue twice.

He then opened the door to the supply closet, and left a stunned Lucy behind. Her jaw had dropped, and her hand whether consciously or subconsciously reached out to Logan.

"Hey Logan, wait!" Lucy shouted, giving chase.

**The End**


End file.
